


Tuuri's First Pokemon Catch

by bikingpaladin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Nobody is Dead, Pokemon Training, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikingpaladin/pseuds/bikingpaladin
Summary: Sigrun helps Tuuri catch her first Pokemon.
Relationships: Tuuri Hotakainen/Sigrun Eide
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Synchronised Screaming





	Tuuri's First Pokemon Catch

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, high level Pokemon still listen to their trainers without a requisite number of badges. Ten'i Village is in the Sinnoh Region in the Pokemon Movies, but not the videogames.
> 
> Strongly inspired by art that the creator of SSSS did of the characters with Pokemon. https://twitter.com/SSSScomic/status/795375238443843585?s=20 - I felt so strongly about the fact that Tuuri didn't have a Togedemaru with her that I wrote an entire fic. I won't say I was overreacting because everyone got fic out of my nonsense.

“What are you going to do when you first see a wild Pokemon?” Sigrun asked.

Tuuri said, “I’ll throw a Quick Ball at it.”

“I mean...yeah, you could, but don’t you want to battle it first? Weaken its health and then catch it is how I learned to catch Pokemon.” Sigrun said.

Tuuri said, “Well, I guess I could do that, but only if I have to - besides, Quick Balls are most effective during the first round of combat.”

“Yeah, but I only brought regular red Pokeballs, so you’re going to have to use those.” Sigrun said.

Tuuri pointed to a single Quick Ball in her bag. Where did she get that? Sigrun’s eyes furrowed and she seriously considered throwing it away, just to make sure Tuuri actually battled a Pokemon today and didn’t take the easy way out. Quick Balls just take the fun out of everything when they work, Sigrun wanted to say.

The two girlfriends were out on the lake near Sigrun’s hometown, Ten’i Village. Sinnoh was a great region to catch pokemon anywhere and everywhere, so they certainly had plenty of possibilities on where to go, but Tuuri wanted to go out on the water. While Sigrun was disappointed they wouldn’t be encountering any fighting type pokemon today, Tuuri said that she was hoping to catch a water type Pokemon, so they decided to take a canoe out on the lake. Sigrun was glad it gave her an excuse to show off her strong arm muscles by rowing the canoe and she picked out a sleeveless shirt to wear just for the occasion.

At that moment, a shadow appeared over their heads, blocking out the daylight. They looked up and saw a wild Pelipper. Tuuri’s Pokedex said the wild Pelipper was level 70 and while as a fighting type trainer all of her Pokemon had a type disadvantage, Sigrun’s Machamp was at maximum level and would have no problem taking a Pelipper down and besides, Sigrun didn’t want Tuuri’s Pokemon to get knocked out trying to fight when Togedemaru was only level 65.

Sigrun shouted, “Machamp! Let’s do this!”

Sigrun’s Machamp was a Pokemon who had been part of her family for generations. It was a family legend that her great-grandfather caught this Machamp back when it was a Machop while training at Mt. Coronet before he battled the Pokemon League. Sigrun didn’t know the story behind how Tuuri ended up with a Togedemaru, but Sigrun assumed that the Pokemon was probably also a family pet given to protect Tuuri when crossing tall grass, and Togedemaru was too high leveled to be something Tuuri had raised by just herself.

“Togedemaru! I choose you!” Tuuri said.

Sigrun hadn’t been expecting Tuuri to want to battle this wild Pokemon - again, Togedemaru was at a level disadvantage, so Sigrun silently gestured to Machamp to wait, as she wanted to let Tuuri at least try to take the Pelipper down if she truly wanted to catch this one.

The wild Pelipper’s drizzle ability made it start to rain. Her boots already soaking wet, Sigrun pulled a blue umbrella out and offered to shield them both but Tuuri made no such move to cover herself. She looked radiant standing against the grey rain clouds in her yellow rain jacket, with light rain wetting her face. Human determination filled Tuuri’s blue eyes and Togedemaru mirrored Tuuri’s confident pose perfectly.

Not just a high level family pet then, Sigrun realized - they must be best friends to be in synchronisation.

Sure as she said it would be, Tuuri’s first move during combat was to throw her Quick Ball. The blue and yellow ball landed squarely against the Pelipper’s beak and closed the Pelipper inside before dropping to the floor of the canoe.

One shake. Tuuri relaxed her shoulders, clearly expecting a second shake.

Oh no, the Pelipper broke free!

The wild Pokemon continued with its attack, which was to blast Togedemaru with a hydro pump attack. Togedemaru took the move face-first, its tiny paws helplessly trying to protect its face as gushing water bludgeoned it. Tuuri watched with shock as Togedemaru’s health plummeted to less than half full.

Tuuri cried, “Togedemaru, are you okay?!”

Togedemaru nodded and wiped the water out of its face. Tuuri, still worried, looked over to Sigrun for help.

“You’ve got this.” Sigrun encouraged.

Tuuri gave Sigrun a quick kiss before continuing.

Tuuri ordered, “Nuzzle!”

Togedemaru hopped up and rubbed its spiky cheeks on the Pelipper. The Pelipper jolted as electric damage harmed it and tiny sparks came off of the Pelipper, indicating it had been successfully paralyzed. Through the paralysis, the Pelipper was able to continue its move and stockpiled one.

“Zing Zap!”

Togedemaru tucked itself into a ball and rammed the Pelipper at full speed. Pelipper shook as the four-times-effective electric damage nearly knocked it out the sky, but the Pelipper held on and continued to flap its wings. Paralyzed, the Pelipper couldn’t move except to stay hovering, and wasn’t able to use any actions this round.

This time, seeing that the Pokemon was very weakened, Tuuri threw a red Pokeball at the Pelipper.

One shake. Tuuri’s hand reached for a hyper potion in her bag just in case Togedemaru got hit with a second hydro pump.

Two shakes. Togedemaru bristled, prepared for the wild Pokemon to burst out and attack again.

Three shakes. Tuuri’s breath hitched.

The pokeball clicked.

Sigrun cheered and Tuuri raised the Pokeball towards the sky in triumph. The rain stopped and the weather returned to being sunny.

“Would you like to nickname your Pelipper?” Sigrun asked.

Tuuri considered it.

She answered, “No. Pelipper is a good name.”

Machamp and Togedemaru were returned to their Pokeballs. Sigrun rowed the canoe back to the dock. Tuuri waited for Sigrun to tie up the canoe before the two of them sat on the lake shore together, watching the sun start to set over the calm water.

“What was the first pokemon you caught?” Tuuri asked.

Sigrun answered, “It was a Mienfoo. I was visiting Unova when I begged my parents to let me catch pokemon while we were abroad. Machamp here helped me catch Mienfoo.”

Sigrun activated a pokeball. Out came a Mienshao, who sat next to Sigrun and purred.

“Mienfoo evolved into Mienshao after we returned to Sinnoh and I started on my Pokemon journey. I only like to catch fighting type Pokemon, so I traveled to different regions around the world before I decided on my team. Bewear came from Alola, while Sirfetch’d and Falinks were from Galar. I have a Scorbunny that I’m raising because the Galar Champion gave me an egg as a gift when I visited Wyndon Stadium and you know, Scorbunny has plenty of fighting spirit without being a fighting type Pokemon, so I decided to raise it.” Sigrun said.

Tuuri put her hand over Sigrun’s hands and squeezed. Sigrun smiled and held Tuuri’s hand as Tuuri leaned onto Sigrun’s shoulder while they watched the sunset.

Tuuri asked, “How do you know which type of Pokemon to put on your team? There’s so many to choose from when you can only carry around six at a time and so many regions to go to if I ever wanted to collect them all for the Pokedex my mom’s research lab made...”

“Well, I always knew I wanted to be a fighting type trainer because they’re the strongest type.” Sigrun answered. “My whole family uses fighting type Pokemon and I grew up wanting to train my own when I was old enough. Your brother uses a Decidueye and your cousin uses a Meowstic, so your family doesn’t have a tradition of preferring one type over another - it just means you’ll have to choose on your own.”

They fell silent again. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon still, which turned the water into different hues of purple, red, and yellow.

“Do you want to try catching some more Pokemon tomorrow?” Sigrun asked.

Tuuri winked at Sigrun. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

She was being silly. They were already dating - _they were out on the middle of a date right now_ \- and Sigrun had half a mind to cover her in kisses if Tuuri was going to be a tease.

“Yes. Now do you want to or not?” Sigrun replied without any sort of shyness.

Tuuri kissed Sigrun and whispered as the sun went down.

“Yes, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know the main series Pokemon videogames don’t come in Finnish, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish or Icelandic? They only come in English, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Japanese, Korean, simplified Chinese, and traditional Chinese.
> 
> Here's a bunch of ultimately unnecessary but fun information I developed for this fic about their Pokemon Teams.
> 
> Sigrun: Machamp, Mienshao, Bewear, Sirfetch'd, Falinks, and Scorbunny.  
> Tuuri: Togedemaru
> 
> Sigrun's Machamp: Level 100. Moves: Bullet Punch, Dynamic Punch, Ice Punch, Stone Edge - No Guard, Choice Band, Adamant. EVs: 252 HP / 252 Atk / 4 Def
> 
> Tuuri's Togedemaru: Level 65. Moves: Zing Zap, Nuzzle, U-Turn, Wish - Lightning Rod, Leftovers, Careful. EVs: 252 HP / 4 Def / 252 SpD
> 
> Tuuri's Pelipper: Level 70. Moves: Stockpile, Swallow, Spit Up, Hydro Pump - Drizzle, Pretty Wing, Modest. No EVs trained yet.
> 
> March Prompt List can be found here: https://stillsyns.tumblr.com/post/612032743344324608/march-prompt-list-drabbles   
> Prompts used:  
> General - kiss, wet boots  
> Sigrun/Tuuri - rain, kiss, first


End file.
